Teasers
by Determined-Day-Dreamer
Summary: A collection of story/chapter teasers that I have in store for the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom. Summaries are with the respected chapters. Warning: Chapters may contain yaoi/yuri pairings, violence/gore, swearing, mentions of sexual content, and dark themes. Also, spoilers for the manga/anime, and other stories I have written. Please do not flame, constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy.
1. Change of Heart - The Breakup

Hey guys! What's up? ^^

I decided on a little project, of sorts, to help me out with the masses of plotbunnies flitting around my head! Help me organize, prepare, get into the writing spirit, and whatnot! So, welcome to _Teasers_! Here, you'll find - you guessed it - TEASER chapters/chapter segments on stories I'm currently trying to get in-the-works, here. So... what better way to start out, than to have a little _angst_? I've had this idea floating around since I first came up with _Metamorphosis_!

And, yes, _Metamorphosis_ will be having a sequel. Several, actually. I've made it into a series I'm calling the "_Heart_" series! :D  
>It goes as such:<p>

- _Metamorphosis_

- _Change of Heart_

- _Guardian Angel (Tentative)_

- _Happy Lover_

_Yes,_ I named them all after Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Keeps a nice little theme going, haha!

OK, so enjoy this one! Oh, and please read the A/N at the bottom, as well! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teaser #1<strong>

**Title:** _Change of Heart_

**Pairing(s):** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Genre:** _Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Summary:**_ It has been a year since the events of __**Metamorphosis**__, and Ryou and Yuugi are beginning to move forward. Their senior year of high school is quickly drawing to a close, both are looking into Universities, and their relationship is growing stronger by the day. However, a strange girl transfers into the boys' class, and takes an unsettling interest in the King of Games. When an unfortunate misunderstanding forces the two apart, can Yuugi find a way to mend their shattering relationship?_

_Or will they both fall victim to an unknown danger that is disturbingly close to home?_

_(Part II of the "Heart" Series)_

**Chapters Written: **_None_

**Teaser Word Count:** _1,260_

* * *

><p><em>The Breakup<em>

* * *

><p>"Ryou! Ryou, wait, please!"<p>

Yuugi's cries were blatantly ignored as the white-haired youth continued to race from the building of Domino High School, and towards the front gates. Yuugi sped behind him, bracing his arms to protect himself against the doorways as they heavily swung closed. Panic and sorrow and confusion and unadulterated _terror _thrummed through his veins. _Please, no! _his head was screaming, _I've already lost one person I love - I can't loose a second one!_

His arm shot out and caught Ryou's wrist tightly, like a lifeline. "Ryou, Heart, _please_, just _listen to me_!" he pleaded, eyes prickling with a threat of tears. The love of his life turned abruptly, and Yuugi's heart constricted as he saw the unmistakable tears that gathered over sooty lashes.

"Why should I?" the accented young man cried, "I think your actions have spoken much louder than any _bullshit _your mouth could say!"

Yuugi grimaced in pain at the utter agony in his boyfriend's voice. "R-Ry', I know this looks bad, but I _swear_, I can explain! I-I didn't _want_ to do that! I didn't even initiate it!"

An earthy-brown glare drilled into dimming amethyst. "Why should I trust you? I know what I saw, and what I saw was _you _with your damn tongue shoved down that bitch's throat!" A disgusted shudder ran through both forms. Hatred gleamed over the Gaming King's eyes. That damn woman... Just what the hell what she trying to pull?!

"Heart, I swear that I would never dream of being unfaithful to you. I _love _you! You _know _that!" he protested, moisture beginning to fill his eyes. "Please, just listen to me. I-I swear, I want nothing to do with her."

Ryou was quiet for a moment, just... staring. Staring at Yuugi's face, into his eyes, seeing the pain and sorrow within darkening violet. "Why should I...?" he repeated in a miniscule whisper, "How would you react if you saw me kissing another person like that? W-Wouldn't you..." He trailed, and looked down to where Yuugi's hand still held a desperate grip over his left wrist. That hand was shaking. But... but...

"I know, I know," the taller rambled shakily, "I-I would react the same way, but-" he gently turned Ryou's face towards his with his free hand, feeling the edges of hysteria begin to plague his mind. "-I would give you. a chance. to _explain_. That is _all _I ask of you, Ryou. Ju-Just let me _explain_." When his lover remained silent, eyes shadowing over with indifference, Yuugi felt his heart start to crumble. "I-I would _never _cheat on you, let alone with someone like _her_. I barely even _know _her! But I do know you. And you know me."

Still no response.

"Ryou, you're the person I love more than anything in this world - we've both been through so much. You're the only one who can understand me the way you do! I want to be with _you_, and _only you_. I-I want... I want to spend the re-rest of my _life _with you...!"

Only silence.

"Heart-"

"_Don't you fucking call me that_!"

A hand met Yuugi's cheek, and the other stumbled back from the sheer force behind it. Pain flared over his face, and Yuugi cupped at the assaulted area gingerly. Tears were heavy over his eyes, blurring his vision. His heart paused as he saw that once-warm, doe-like gaze leering at him with nothing more than anger and distaste. His Heart's voice was quiet as he hissed out a cold, "Don't call me _your Heart_. Not when _your heart _is so unfaithfully twisted! I would never stoop so low as _that_!" His pale face was hidden behind trembling hands, white hair tangling between his fingers. "S-So... all those glances and the times you brought her up out of the blue... The nightmares you've been having, the jumpiness... Gods, how could I have been so _stupid_?!"

"Ryou, I didn't mean it!" he protested in a last-ditch effort for the other's shocked, denying mind to register. "I'm so sor-!"

"No you're not! You're just _sorry _that you got _caught_!"

Yuugi's eyes widened, filled with pain and regret. _He doesn't believe me..._ his heart and head whispered quietly. _He doesn't... He thinks that I... that I... But I would never..._

And yet, he _did_.

Willing or not, Yuugi Mutou had just hurt the one creature on this world that meant the most to him.

He had kissed that girl - that vile, succubus of a woman. He'd been too shocked to push her away... He just let her... kiss him like that. Self-disgust and loathing filled him.

A kiss was a kiss. And it meant _so much more _than one would think. It was a sign of comfort and trust between partners. It was an act of love and adoration. And he had broken that trust, simple as that.

So simplistic, yet so complicated...

Meaning to, or not...

_He had cheated on Ryou_.

"I hate you..." came a whisper.

_No..._

"I-I... I h-hate you...!" It became louder, tight and filled with rage.

_Gods, please... no... this can't be happening!_

"_I hate you_!" Ryou cried out in betrayal, tears streaming down his face, "I don't _ever _want to see you again, Yuugi Mutou!"

With that, Ryou promptly gripped a necklace around his throat - the one Yuugi had given him after their very first date - ripped it from his neck, and threw it with all his might at Yuugi, before racing away. The spiky-haired teen stumbled to catch the little glinting trinket, feeling the smooth, now-broken snake's chain slide through his fingers.

The striking finality struck him, as he stood there, staring at the glinting charm with hollow, anguished eyes.

Ryou didn't want to see him again. Didn't want anything to do with him.

Tears finally crested, rolling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. His shoulders shook and trembled with compressed sobs. His feet quickly moved in the opposite direction. Back home, to the Game Shop. Away from school, away from people, away from Ryou.

From his partner-in-crime, from the love of his life. His best friend, his fellow Hikari, the only one who knew what was going on in his head at a glance.

Away from _another_ half of his soul. The one he wanted to be with, grow old and wrinkled with.

Away from his Heart.

When he finally reached home - empty, as his grandfather was out running errands - Yuugi went straight to his room, locked the door, and hid beneath the duvet of his bed. He just wanted to block out the world. To stop the pain that tore at his chest. To get away from it all. Escape from this Hell, this living nightmare.

He just wanted to _die_.

Because this was it...

_It was over._

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <em>Konami<em>. I simply own the _plot _of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.  
><strong>

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.  
><strong>

**_~ Fallen_**

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!<p>

What could Yuugi have done? Who is this mystery girl? Is Ryou over-reacting? What else do I have in store for the poor pair of lovers?! Well...

...you won't find out until I finish _Metamorphosis_ and post it, will you?

I'm so evil.

STICK WITH ME, FOLKS. I PROMISE I STILL HAVE MANY GOOD IDEAS! :D

Also, I posted the Poll, for which story you guys want me to work on next. There's ten options to choose from, and you have two votes at your disposal to cast! :D

So VOTE.

* * *

><p>I think I'll post a <em>Teaser <em>for _Desert Garden _next. I'd say you all have waited long enough for that much. :)

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! I need constructive criticism. It helps me with my writing! ^^<p> 


	2. Desert Garden - Captured

Ta-dah! _Desert Garden _teaser! ^^

I've decided I'm going to do one of these for each story that is featured on my "which story next" Poll. To give you guys more ground to base your votes on. If you _haven't _voted yet, please do! It'll be closed once I've finished _Metamorphosis_, which is drawing closer at a steady rate! :P

So, anyways... Two down, eight to go? XD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teaser #2<strong>

**Title:** _Desert Garden  
><em>

**Pairing(s):** _Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

**Genre:** _Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Rating:**_ T - M  
><em>

**Summary:**_ After Atemu's tomb has been robbed and destroyed, and his belongings sold on the Black Market, archaeologist Yuugi Mutou vows to make things right. But, little does he know, that 'making things right' means more than returning the Pharaoh's stolen treasures, in the God Anubis' eyes._

_Transformed to a deity, Yuugi finds himself stranded in Ancient Egypt during the time of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's rule. Revered and worshiped as a God for a development in Magic he has never seen before, Yuugi is finding all this attention and power a little overwhelming._

_But, when things go awry, and the Prince Atemu is endangered, Yuugi will do anything to keep the one he loves safe._

_Even if it costs him his own life._

_(Blindshipping, AU. Ancient Egypt. Pt. 2 of Trilogy)_

**Chapters Written: **_Four_

**Teaser Word Count:** _886_

* * *

><p><em>Captured<em>

* * *

><p>Heat.<p>

It was the first thing his mind registered. A constant, burning heat that beat down upon every inch of his aching, unresponsive body. He could feel the rays of light hovering over his skin with a consistency that was nearly unbearable. Everything burned. Everything hurt.

It felt as if each singular nerve within his body had been supercharged by lightning bolts, then drained deader than an outed lightbulb; each cell having been ripped away, one-by-one, before being glued back together, only it had been done the wrong way.

As his mind slowly re-booted, Yuugi regained awareness of his limbs once more. He reached out mentally, to feel his arms, his legs, his chest as lungs inflated and deflated with tight, subdued breaths. His muscles refused to respond, and his flesh felt unnaturally heavy. The only way he could tell that he wasn't _dead_ was by the thick and sluggish heartbeat that thumped away against his ribcage. He could hear it, reverberating inside his ears. He could feel the blood in his veins pulse to its rhythm. His fingers twitched, before curlling into a loose fist. His own skin felt foreign to him. He could see light shining through his closed eyelids, the sun trying to reach his retinas. A stiff, arid breath of wind brushed over his body, shifting through his loose clothing and wild hair, carrying traces of sands with it...

Wait, sand?

Did he fall asleep on a dig, or something?!

Were those footsteps that shifted along the ground?

Yuugi squinted his eyes open, giving a small groan as sunlight assaulted his vision, making his head pound in an agonizing mirgraine. He blinked, blurred vision taking a moment to focus on a dark silhouette that stood over him, dark and foreboding against a backdrop of clear, blue skies. A puzzled look crossed his face, voice quiet as he spoke, as if waking from a deep slumber. "Nn... Najja-kun...?" His murmur was greeted by a ramble of words - obviously in a foreign tongue - and the silhouette beckoning to others, outside of Yuugi's field of vision. At the smirk that crossed this strange man's face, Yuugi's stomach clenched with dread.

This man was certainly not Najja. But...

_It was just a dream... wasn't it?_

Two more strange-looking men, dressed in loose, airy robes, came up. They had equally wicked-looking expressions, murmuring with what could only be intrigue. Yuugi swallowed. Maybe... they were Egyptian? He gulped again, his throat parched and dry.

"*_Aw... Aw ibek_...?" he murmured hesitantly to the men. They stopped, falling silent and staring down at the young man with dark, slightly widened eyes as he propped himself up onto his elbows, moving to stand. "Wh-Who are you? Wo-Would you mind telling me where I am?"

The first male, a large, hulking figure with greasy-looking ebony hair, scowled, deep lines carving into his rough, dark-skinned face. "Egyptian," he growled, almost threateningly. Yuugi swallowed, thrice in the past few minutes, feeling as if he had made a _horrid _mistake. The other two men began talking again, quietly, in a vague language that Yuugi could not decipher. He moved to stand up, when the lead man spat a flurry of words, and planted his foot heavily on Yuugi's chest, sending him to the sand with a breathless, pained grunt. Before the youth could react, large, calloused fingers gripped his chin, angling his head forcefully to the side. Yuugi growled, and wrenched his face away. "Don't touch me!" he spat.

A hand came down, and struck him across the jaw, jerking his head to the side with force. "Such a pale, foreign beauty..." the same man who had hit him grumbled, his Egyptian choppy, and thickly accented. "But not as foreign as thought. Still..." His dark eyes glinted with a morbid sense of satisfaction. Yuugi cringed away as a hand went to brush his cheek, seeing a rather lewd glint to the gaze of the ones above him. "Such beauty you have... Khemet pays handsomely for freedom of their deity." A snicker. "That, or good price for a brothel."

A fist tangled itself into Yuugi's wild hair, dragging him to his feet. He shouted in pain, a rumbling... growl? Was that an actual _growl_ that had left his throat? The man simply laughed, loud and jeering. "No noise you utter will save you, little cat!" he mocked. Yuugi was startled as he was, quite literally, _tossed _by his hair into a close, cart-like space made of wood. It was certainly imported, possible oak, and had a very strong, beautiful sort of craftsmanship. Yuugi got up from his chest-planted position quickly, only to see several more terrified, awe-struck faces looking to him. Over a dozen of them, in such a small, cramped space. Men and women, alike, both young and old - he'd estimate between the ages of seven and forty years of age. His heart froze in fear.

This was a slave carriage.

These men were slave traders.

Yuugi turned, eyes wide as the men guffawed with cruel mirth. Dark, black-looking eyes locked with bright, scared amethyst. The man gave a full, booming belly laugh at Yuugi's expression, before the entryway slammed shut, and was secured. The mocking laughter spat out a phrase, echoing within Yuugi's ears like thunder.

"Where are your Gods _now_, Deity?!"

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <em>Konami<em>. I simply own the _plot _of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.  
><strong>

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.  
><strong>

**_~ Fallen_**

* * *

><p>Don't forget to vote and review! ^^<p> 


	3. ERROR - Awakening

Yeah, this one's short. Kind of crappy. And I'm not to fond of the description, but I couldn't think of anything else... ^^U

Thought I'd give my writing style a bit of a spin, and try doing something AI related! ^^

DAMN. Three updates in less than 24 hours?! Ahh, the joys of being sick... and bored. But mostly sick... -.-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teaser #3<strong>

**Title:** _ERROR_

**Pairing(s):** _Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

**Genre:** _Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sci-Fi_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Summary: **_What does one do, when they wake up with a mind devoid of memories?__  
><em>

_One Yuugi Mutou has spent his childhood locked up, not allowed to go outside, to experience the world beyond the walls of his grandfather's home in the far reaches of high-class society, in the floating metropolis of Domino City. He always knew, in some way, that he was different from others. After all, why else would he be hidden away like a secret to keep?_

_However, Yuugi's world is turned upside-down when strange men suddenly arrive at his doorstep, demanding his destruction. In desperation, the boy runs away from all he knows, only to wind up below Domino, stranded on the Surface, where he comes across a band of beings... who were just like him._

_But is the ringleader of this group as innocent as he seems? Or is there more to his very existence than meets the eye?_

**Chapters Written: **_One_

**Teaser Word Count:** _713_

* * *

><p><em>Awakening<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can save him?"<p>

"I'm not sure... It depends on if his body has accepted the procedure or not. Only time will tell."

_Voices... What are these... voice?_

"Isn't there anything else you can do?! Please, I can't bear to loose my only family!"

"I'm sorry, Sugoroku, but I _can't_. It is completely up to him now."

There was a sniffle. "Oh, Yuugi... my poor, poor boy..."

The voice... sounded so _sad._ I wanted to go to it - to assure this voice that things would be alright, whatever these things were. To make that pressing sadness go away.

Slowly, but surely, I became aware of myself. The way my muscles electrically tingled with raw energy. How my flesh ached and burned, and how the outer forces tickled against it. I could hear, internally, the _thmp-thmp-thmp _of my heart. A vibration - a tiny noise - ran through my form.

I felt something warm touch me. It was bizarre - soft, yet rough. It was finely laced with wisdom and age. A... hand? Was that the term?

"Yuugi?" that voice said again. This time, it was ringed with hope and glee. The sadness of before was quickly waning away. "Ar-Arthur! I-I think it's working - he-he's coming to!" Caution, disbelief, and joy could now be heard.

Slowly, so very slowly, my sense of vision reawakened (_When had it fallen asleep?_), and a light made itself known. I couldn't help but wonder:

_What_ was working?

Where was I?

Who was this hopeful, happy voice? And, more importantly...

_Who _am _I_?

_**Starting system check...**_

_**Running sense diagnostics...**_

My eyes opened. I took in a long, deep breath. I looked up, taking in the view of two aged face, peering down at me with wide eyes. I blinked, at a loss.

_**Vision: Complete. Hearing: Complete. Smell: Complete. Taste: Complete. Touch: Complete. Imputting date and time...**_

I blinked again, letting my eyes adjust. Within my mind, my scanners quickly scoured over my surroundings, identifying these figures above me. One face, his skin sunkissed, features squared, with pointy, gray tresses, spoke.

"Yuugi? How are you feeling, my boy?"

_**Language: Japanese... loading speech... storing memory... boot up: 100% complete.**_

"_K_..." My mouth struggled to form the correct sounds. "_Ko_..._n'nichi_..._wa_..." The men lit up with relief and joy. The one with spiky hair hugged me gently. Pain rooted up my spine, and I made a strangled noise. The man recoiled gingerly.

_**Caution!**_ my systems warned, _**Checking for damage... body 68% functional. Repairing...**_ Slowly, an alien sensation spread across my being. I blinked, slowly flexing at the jointed areas in my bones. Curling my fingers, twirling my wrists, sitting up, rolling my shoulders... The process continued. My eyes tracked the current of energy's progress as it spread below my flesh. I saw, in my left leg, a large, red opening. I tilterd my head to one side, a finger moving to poke at the large mark.

When the digit was mere centimeters away, however, it began to illuminate with an electric-blue light, as the current reached the spot where this strange wound - was that the term? - was.

At first, it was rather grotesque - the glow highlighted the inner workings of my calf and thigh. Muscles, tendons, veins, cappilaries, even a sliver of bone was showing. Then, in seconds, the tissues replaced and regrew themselves, and skin quickly crawled forward to conceal the previously-visible framework of my body. The glow faded back into a normal, pale flesh-tone.

_**Re-scanning...**_

"Repairs complete," I suddenly reported; a subconscious action, I was sure. "System check one hundred percent complete. No problems found." I glanced up to them. "Systems are fully functional."

I scanned them, my internal processors running to identify their facial expressions as they changed from joyful, to confused, to... what was this emotion? Horror? I tilted my heaed again. "Why are you frightened?" I questioned, again scanning them, my mind trying to match their features to my internal data files. "Hopkins, Arthur, age sixty-eight. Mutou, Sugoroku, age seventy-one."

Mutou Sugoroku's hands shook. "Yuugi... do you not remember your own grandfather?" He looked... depressed? Scared? No...

He looked sad. I hated that emotion.

I ran through my personal memory storage. Nothing came up.

"Error," I reported, "No memory found."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <em>Konami<em>. I simply own the _plot _of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.  
><strong>

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.  
><strong>

**_~ Fallen_**


	4. Journey - Nascence

OK, because I don't want to ramble and break into your reading, there's some A/N at the bottom of this teaser that I ask you PLEASE read, regarding the names and backstory of _Journey_. So, please look that over once you've finished reading.

Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teaser #4<strong>

**Title:** _Journey_

**Pairing(s):** _Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

**Genre:** _Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural  
><em>

**Rating:**_ T_

**Summary: **After awakening in an unknown world, a lone Traveler known as Atemu must find his way through the sands of time and ruin of an ancient civilization without so much as a single memory. Along the way, he discovers Yuugi, his fellowship of legend, and together they pioneers their way through an exotic adventure whilst discovering the history of this ancient society along the way. Divided, they are nothing. But, together, they may just hold the key to re-shaping existence, the rebirth of time, and unlocking the secrets of the mysterious people known as Rythulians along the way.

**Chapters Written: **_One_

**Teaser Word Count:** _606_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue - Origins<em>

* * *

><p>Long, long ago, when the stars were still young, there was a peaceful society known as the Rythulians.<p>

The Rythulians were born in the dawn of time, crafted by the magical powers of the stars, and blessed unto a world that was alive and thriving. The world at this stage was lush and blooming, in all sorts of fruit-bearing trees, flowers, and herbs covering the surface. Birds soared through the skies, and wildlife below lived in happy serenity within their environments.

It was at this time, that the Rythunlians discovered a strange society of creatures, indeed. They were living, but also not. Coming in all sorts of sizes and shapes, yet their origins were based off of one thing:

The Heavens.

They were a magical, cloth-based species, that seemed to react to their presence. Harnessing the power of these creatures, the Rythulians built a vast and prosperous civilization, based around a giant mountain, known as the _Seik__ō no __K__igen_, or the_ Origin of the Starlight_. It is said, that the split peak of this great mountain reached high enough to touch the Heavens, connecting directly to the stars of the Rythunlians' creation.

Seikō no Kigen was a holy sanctuary for the Rythulians, and was a muse for their every-day society. To be wed, one was to hike the mountain's sheer sides to discover their soulmate. Women who were with child were brought to shrines, where they would stay for the length of gestation, as well as twelve moons after their infant's birth. Art and architecture were also highly influenced by the Seikō no Kigen, centered around diagonal shapes, and sturdy foundations. They developed a language system, one that was based on musical tones. They also had a written form of language, in the form of Glyphs, each representing a different musical tone.

But, most unfortunately, like all good things... It was not to last.

The Rythulian Eden began to wilt, as its inhabitants grew corrupt, and power-hungry. After an unknown amount of time - stretching across millennium - the cloth creatures, whom were vital to power the Rythulian civilization, began to disappear, a result of overuse and immorality towards them. As a result of the shortage of cloth creatures, known as _Tenchi_, or "_Heaven and Earth_", the Rythulians fell into a state of bloody civil war, with several factions fighting each other for those remaining of the species.

Using massive weapons of war, known as "Guardians", the Rythulian species virtually wiped itself out within countless years of chaotic and destructive warfare. In an ensuing cataclysm, their entire civilization was covered in desert and ruin. Few survived, split into two diverse groups of peoples.

The Elders - large, ethereal manifestations of their Ancestors, residing within the Mortal Realm to guide those who remain. They reside near the Peak, the very top of Seikō no Kigen, providing guidance, luck, and wisdom to those faithful enough to brave the dangers that now reside in their once-peaceful home. Then, there are the Travelers, a smaller group of red-robed individuals that roam the ruin and sand of the out-landed deserts.

It is said, that one day, a Traveler blessed with the Gods' holy power will return to the world below. A fallen angel, sent on a quest to return the world to its former glory, with a light so powerful, it shall blaze across the sky for millennium to come.

So, remember, dear children, the song of thy beginnings, for it shall guide thee through the darkness. Remember thy destiny, for each is born into the world with their own path to follow.

_Staut sua cuique dies, mael is me to feran_.

* * *

><p>The name I gave to the mountain, <em>Seik<em>_ō no __K__igen, _I admit, gave me quite a few difficulties. I wanted a name that would be somewhat short, yet hold a powerful meaning to it in the story. As explained in the prologue, which I have written fully above, it means "_Origins of the Starlight_", in Japanese. The characters for _Seik__ō no __K__igen _are 星光 の 起源.

_Seik__ō, _represented by the characters "星 (_hoshi)_", meaning "_star_", and "光 (_hikari_)", meaning "_light_" have been contracted into a singular word, of sorts. The proper way for the mountain's name (at least, according to the translator I used) should ACTUALLY be "_Hoshi no Hikari no Kigen_", which is a frigging mouthful. So, like I mentioned before, I contracted the two. "の (_no_)", a loose translation being "_of_" was generally left alone. However, " 起源 (_kigen_)", has several different meanings, depending on the Hiragana/Kanji used. For example, "機嫌", also pronounced "_kigen_", roughly translates into "_mood_".

The cloth creatures, which I have named "_Tenchi_" with the characters "天地" is not changed in any way.

Finally, the final sentence in this Teaser, "_Staut sua cuique dies, mael is me to feran_", are lyrics to a song from the OST of the _Journey_ video game, which this fanfiction is based from. Don't worry, I'll include a translation to the lyrics of this song, seeing as how they will frequently appear in the story. But, it will probably be in the last one. XD

It will all make sense, I swear. There's a method to my madness! XD

Honestly, I'm kind of rooting for this story! I'm excited to start it!

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within either the Yu-Gi-Oh! nor the Journey franchises. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <em>Konami<em>, and the Journey video game for PlayStation 3 is (c) to: _Sony Computer Entertainment, Santa Monica Studio, _and _thatgamecompany (TGC)_. I simply own the _plot _of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.  
><strong>

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.  
><strong>

**_~ Fallen_**


	5. Alleyways - Routine

Yaaay... It's nearly 11:30PM and I have school tomorrow... And I'm sick as a dog... and I had four updates yesterday...

You should all (hopefully) know by now how much I love you, my dear readers. XD

Hey, you should show me some love back and... review? *hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge*

Sorry, I've only gotten... what? Two? Maybe three for this collection? I know that Teasers aren't actual STORIES, but I still need some feedback! Same goes for my other stories! I need to know what you guys think, or if there's somewhere where I could improve in my writing, or the storyline/plot, or if there's something you guys don't understand, or _whatever_. Review = love and insight! And motivation. I gotta say, when I get lots of reviews and such, I get motivated to write more, so I can update more quickly! XD

(just an FYI...)

I'm sorry, I don't mean to be begging... Just... yeah. o3o

Well, anyways, I shall delay you no longer! Enjoy this _Teaser_ for my _Aristocats_ Crossover, _Alleyways_! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Teaser #5<span>**

**Title:** _Alleyways_

**Pairing(s):** _Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

**Genre:** _Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Rating:**_ K+ -T_

**Summary: **_The beloved, pampered house cat of a retired toy-maker, Yuugi, finds himself stranded in the French countryside with his three friends, Jou, Malik, and Ryou. The victims of a plot by their owner's butler to cheat them out of a huge inheritance, they must find their way back to their home and owner, with the help of an independent-minded tomcat named Atemu and other animal accomplices, all while evading the greedy butler and foiling his plans for stealing an undeserved fortune._

_But France's signature romance is blossoming in the air, and a siren call from the alleyways of Paris seems to take over Yuugi, and his mindset of going home. With his emotions for the alluring tom Atem only growing stronger, will he even __**want**__ to go home by the time their journey is complete? _

_(Aristocats Crossover, with a few original twists here and there. Cat!Characters)_

**Chapters Written: **_N/A_

**Teaser Word Count:** _1,630_

* * *

><p><em>Routine<em>

* * *

><p>With the early set of dawn, the world began to awaken.<p>

The skies became brighter at a steady pace, as the beacon of the sun rose from the horizon. It painted the surround sky in various hues of pink, lavender, and soft gold; a picture-perfect view, one might have said. The rolling hills of the French countryside shone in healthy, dew-dropped green, while the busier cities seemed to radiate with a life, all their own. Whether in the spiritual town of Lourdes, amongst the castles of Rouen, the riverside of Dinan, or the upscale neighborhoods of Paris, there was a collected aura of peace and tranquility and nostalgia about the country of France. An allure to both travelers and citizens.

It was within one of the grand mansions of uptown Paris where our story is set.

Businessman Sugoroku Mutou, aged seventy-two, was a quiet man who enjoyed his privacy just as much as he enjoyed his job. He was a stout, thickly-built man, but in no way obese. Simply... shorter than most. His sun-kissed skin was wrinkled with both age and wisdom, his round, deep-set eyes a knowledgeable hue of gray-lavender. He was not a native to France, though he might as well have been.

His parents had been immigrants from his homeland of Japan, were he had lived until the young age of six years. His parents - both loving, family-centered people - had jumped ship to foreign lands and promise they had in store for the growing family. Both, Sugoroku remembered, were young and energetic people, who had always dreamed of having a large family. But, due to complications of which he did not know, he had been their only child, as his mother became sickly, and barren after his birth. Personally, it was this unfortunate turn of events that had driven his parents to enter the business they had, which was now one of the most prosperous companies Europe.

Toy-making.

Everything from cards, to rag-dolls, to little wooden figurines and play-sets, to puzzles, and so much more. Toys had been a passion from early on in the now-elderly man's young life - he believed it was a substitute for childhood loneliness. After all, being a traveler from a foreign land, there were quite a few barriers between Sugoroku and other children his age. Language, being one of the most difficult. He also believed that this particular line of work helped to distract his parents from the fact that they would never have that large, busy family they had always wanted. So, as a substitute for their own unborn children, they would bring joy and love and fun into the lives to those in other families.

It had begun as a small little shop, run just out of the front of their small home. But, with the sad passing of his only family, Sugoroku nurtured the growing business into a thriving lifestyle. Bringing new ideas to the table as often as possible. Experimenting with these new ideas, promoting his work, looking for a way to expand his company's reach in any way possible. And, over his lifetime, what had started out in a small, run-down hovel, with hardly a franc nor euro nor yen bill to its name, grew into a prosperous corporation that was a common household subject.

Yes, the man had more money than he would ever know what to do with. Large portions would be given away to charities and church donations, to beggars on the streets and other small families that were like his own had been - struggling to get by, to make their own in the world. But it still wasn't enough.

After the death of his late wife nearly four decades ago, a void began to fill the man's heart. The loneliness of his younger days was steadily returning, and it was a feeling he could honestly say he despised. So, he invested into something to fill that void, and to fill his household with joy and love:

Cats.

As cliched as it may have sounded, old man Sugoroku had already been through the joys of parenthood, and even become a grandparent. He had plenty of human companions, and family to turn to. His youngest, his only daughter of five children, had even caught sail to return to her father's homeland in Japan, taking her husband and six-year-old son with her. In the end, a companion in the animal kingdom just sounded more fitting to his quieted, relaxed lifestyle. A dog was much too noisy and energetic for his age and personal tastes. So cats sounded like the right way to go.

Nearly ten years after his late wife's departure to the afterlife, Sugoroku took in a small, sickly stray he'd caught scraping for food in the alleyways of downtown Paris. Once he'd brought it home, given it a bath, and fed it, the little feline was quite a beautiful specimen. It had had snow-white fur, and sparkling blue eyes. Quite the pretty little thing.

But of course, time passed, as time tended to do, and the feline he'd come to call Yuki grew old and sick. Eventually, she passed, and the void began to open once again. He'd had that cat for nearly twelve years. But, fortunately for him, that cat had bred a litter of kits, which still lived with him in his estate. And, over the years, he just grew used to the routine. Eventually, he grew too elderly to care for the playful creatures on his own, and refused to take in more strays.

He was alone again.

But, it was three years ago, now, when he had received both a letter and gift from home.

It was slightly worn, a little bit aged, and dated to approximately three months before its arrival to Sugoroku's home. A letter from his only daughter, Asuki, and her husband, Daichi (another Japanese man from an immigrant family, whom she had met in her teenaged years), giving word that Sugoroku's beloved grandson, Yuugi, had passed away in a tragic accident at the age of thirty-five.

It had been twenty-nine years - nearly three decades - since he had last seen his grandchild, and yet Sugoroku had still grieved as if he had raised the little boy himself. How he had loved that child, even if he had only known him for the minority of his life. He had been special - so kind, and trustworthy, and soulful purple eyes reflecting that of his grandfather's own.

Yes, you might think, but what about this so-called "gift"?

It had been Yuugi's companion. A little, nine-month old Japanese Bobtail kitten.

It was a cute little thing - smaller than most cats he had previously owned, but strong in heart and will. He was playful, hyper, obedient, loyal, and loved a good cuddle. He had a pelt that was mostly-white, with a symmetric pattern of spots adorning his head, back, and tail. A strange, reddish shade, and black, and a cute pink nose. But what had caught the old man's attention most were its eyes.

Wide, soul-searching, rounded. The color of polished amethysts.

After taking the kitten in, Sugoroku had hired a butler, of sorts, to help care for him. He had dubbed the adorable tyke as Yuugi, in his grandson's memory. And how fitting that name was.

Around the age of two, on more than one occasion, Yuugi had ventured beyond his estate home, and disappear for a few days. Each time this happened, of course, Sugoroku grew worried. But Yuugi would always return, only with a companion. Three times, this had happened, and each time, he had brought with him, a kitten abandoned on the streets of France to fend for itself.

The first, was a mischievous little fellow with golden fur and faint tabby stripes. He had lively amber eyes, and tended to get in trouble, but Sugoroku loved him, all the same. He'd named him Yuujou, meaning "friendship", but over time begun calling him by the nickname of Jou, for short. He'd wager that the kit had originally been from across seas (or, at least, his predecessors had been). The breed, he could tell, was an American Curl - the telltale sign being the way the tips of Jou's ears curled back ever-so-slightly. Not very noticeable, but a defining trait, all the same.

Secondly, had come Malik. He was a mixed breed, possibly part Mau, with a beautiful platinum-gold pelt that was spiky and lined in dark, golden-brown stripes. He, like Yuugi, had bizarre, lavender eyes, and seemed to enjoy messing with his companions. He was always pawing, nibbling, or chasing poor Jou and Yuugi around, but never stepped boundaries into actually _hurting _the others. Merely having some devilish fun.

Lastly came a wondrous little kit he had named Ryou. He was a semi-long-haired kit, with a shy and skittish nature, but was very lovable once he grew used to any new arrivals. He was albino, with soft, stark white fur, and brownish-red eyes. Sugoroku had noticed, that he seemed to be on the calmer side, and was not afraid to stand his ground when the others (namely, Jou and Malik) crossed the metaphorical line.

Yes, Sugoroku loved his cats. Because, with them, he never felt truly alone. They weren't even _cats_ to him; just little, fuzzy people who tended to meow instead of speaking French.

They were a blessing to his life, as all his children had been. Every day with them was a gift in its own to him. Even if, one day, either he would leave them, or they would leave him. He _was _getting quite "up there" in age, after all... Only time would tell...

But he wouldn't change a single day given to to him.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within either the Yu-Gi-Oh! or Aristocat franchises. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <strong>**_Konami_****. Aristocats is (c) to Walt Disney Studios. I simply own the ****_plot _****of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.**

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.**

**_~ Fallen_**

* * *

><p>Don't forget! Review, and vote on my poll if you haven't already! XD *is shot*<p> 


	6. Demon's Vigil - Demon's Vigil

Please ignore the crappy summary. I couldn't think of anything better. -.-

Oh, and if you guys are curious about out little kitten here, I'm sure you can find out some more about him and his... "kind", so to speak, online. Here's a hint: It's apart of Japanese mythology, concern_ing yokai_.

You kind find the rest out on your own, 'cause I don't want to give away any big spoilers for the beginning of the story! XD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Teaser #6<span>**

**Title:** _Demon's Vigil_

**Pairing(s):** _Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

**Genre:** _Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural_

**Rating:**_ T - M_

**Summary:**_ Atemu Muran has had an exceptionally uneventful life. He lives with his loving, somewhat over-protective parents, Akhenamkhanen and Dalilah Muran, and the family cat, in sleepy little Domino City. His social life is average, his schooling is average, his homelife - you guessing it - average. Nothing special about him..._

_Or is there?_

_All his life, Atem has had a strange fear of the dark. He always felt as if something were watching him - something evil. At the eve of his seventeenth birthday, he is faced with the secrets surrounding the meaning behind his birth. As well as several bizarre facts about Yuugi, a two-tailed cat that has been in the family since Atem was born. And as questions come to light, to say that "things aren't always what they seem" is just about the understatement of the millennium._

**Chapters Written: **_None_

**Teaser Word Count:** _1,412_

* * *

><p><em>Demon's Vigil<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of sneakers smacking against damp pavements and the rushing of air in his lungs were the only sounds that Atemu could hear. The sun had long since set, giving way to a clear, nocturne sky. It blanketed the world below in deceiving shadows that twisted and skewed themselves to fit the weary mind's deepest fears. And, being one of those weary minds, Atem was extremely uncomfortable. How could he have let himself become so distracted? He just wanted to be home!<p>

There, it was warm and bright and safe, and the demons plaguing his mind and childish fears that always seemed to come to rise the moment twilight fell. And, at least, he had his beloved family pet to soothe him when he was home.

The fleeting thought of Yuugi, a little cat his parents had taken ownership over not long before his birth, helped calm Atem's frantic state slightly. But he still jumped at every little out-of-place sound that managed to reach his currently-hypersensitive ears. A fear of the darkness seemed to be a an immature trait he had carried with him all his life. This, being the eve before his seventeenth birthday, was a bit of an oddity in itself. But, ever since he was a child, Atemu could remember the panic he felt when he thought that there was a monster under the bed, sneaking around the confines of his closet, crawling around every last shadow - shadows that only seemed to grow darker, the more he would stand and stare, trying to make out imaginary figures slinking about.

Something clattered against the ground to his right, and Atem jumped, his run stopped dead as he peered down an alleyway the sound had originated from. His heart leaped into his throat as, unmistakably, a small, ebony figure shifted along the cracked pavement within. Adrenaline spiked in his blood, and his breath caught. The figure moved closer, quiet and low to the ground. The Egyptian teen blinked as he saw... two dark purple eyes gleaming back at him.

At once his heart calmed. "Yuugi!" he scolded in a quiet voice, hand reaching up to clutch at the area above his pulsing heart. A small mew responded, as a lithe, black feline made its way into the illumination of the moonlight. Two, twin tails twitched out from the cat's rump, a curiously-spiky jet of hair sticking up from its neck, and up his head, making a peculiar hair-style of sorts as it came to a single, fringe-like bang that partially covered one eye. In the right light, one could see the lightened tips of this hair - a bizarre, almost violet color. Similar highlights were present at the end of his tails, and ears.

"Yuugi, you little demon! What are you trying to do? Send me into a premature heart attack?!" Atemu snapped, though his tone was drained. Yuugi only meowed, and scampered forward to rub against Atem's legs as a sort of apology, giving a tiny purr. The teen sighed in exasperation, but was feeling better with his furry companion at his side. They were only a few blocks away from home, anyways.

"Yeah, yeah, ya' suck up..." he muttered affectionately, scooping the two-tailed feline into his arms. Yuugi placed his front paws over his shoulder, gazing over his master's shoulder much like a curious child would in their parent's hold. He glanced to the cat, who's ears were pricked up, eyes wide and alert, pupils wide and dilated in the poor lighting. He heard something shift behind him, and, trying to quell his irrational fears, walked a little bit fasted. He felt Yuugi's paws press a little harder on his shoulder, but ignored it.

The light of his home glowed in the distance, and he increased his pace more, eager to enter its sanctum confines, were his mother and father would be waiting.

Entering the front door with a small shout of his arrival, he worked on kicking off his shoes and locking the door behind him as Yuugi crawled up to perch over his shoulders, still staring in the direction of the outdoors. Walking slowly so as not to unbalance the clingy feline, he entered the sitting room, where his parents were sitting on the sofa, watching television. His mother, seeing him in the entryway, quickly bolted up, and enveloped her only child in an embrace.

"Atemu Muran! Where in Ra's name have you been?" the frantic Egyptian woman whispered fiercely. "We've been worried sick! I thought you and Jou were just going to the arcade and back?" The question was more like a statement as she pulled back, her cerise eyes searching. Atem flushed guiltily.

"_Gomen'nasai_, Kaa-san," he murmured, "I got sidetracked; lost track of the time."

Yuugi took that moment to butt his head against the teen's cheek, demanding attention. Atemu's crimson eyes softened, and he scratched the cat's cheek with a smile. "Alright, you," he said gently, "Off my shoulder please."

The cat meowed simply, and shimmied partway down Atem's back, before jumping off with some force onto the carpeted floor. He waved his tails laxly, glancing over a furry shoulder, before padding into the open kitchen, and vanishing from the teen's line of sight. The tri-color-haired male watched after his pet for a moment, a small pang of unease filling his chest.

He was nearly seventeen... That meant, so was Yuugi...

"Kaa-san, Tou-san...?" he murmured distantly. His parents glanced at his inquiringly. "You've had Yuugi since I was born, yeah?" His father gave a grunt of affirmation, still seated on the couch. "So, he's... he's getting kind of old, isn't he..."

His mother's face dawned in realization, and she smiled soothingly at him. "Don't you worry, Atemu," she said, drawing him into a quick embrace, "Yuugi will be around for some time to come, I'm sure..." Her voice trailed into something darker, making her son blink. As he opened his mouth to speak, however, she quickly ushered him towards the stairwell. "Now, you go shower and get to bed. You have an early start tomorrow!"

The dismissive tone was one Atem knew better than to argue against, so he remained silent, and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

After a long, hot, and relaxing shower, Atem dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants, not surprised to find his favorite feline lounging on his bedspread as he entered his bedroom. Rubbing a dry towel over his mass of tri-colored spikes, he smiled over at Yuugi. "It'll take more than some stiff legs and faded vision for age to take you down, _ne' _Aibou?" he half-joked, taking a seat next to the creature.

A purr rumbled from the cat's chest, as Yuugi scooted forward close enough to rest his chin on his companion's leg, those big violet eyes gazing up at him with a tired-looking expression. Smiling, he craned over his mattress, and flicked the light switch off, picking up Yuugi in his arms as he pulled back his dark duvet, and slipped underneath. His furry friend sat near his thigh, just within arm's reach. Atem reached down, and scratched him behind the ear. "Y'know, Aibou..." he murmured, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do when you have to leave..."

The very mention of Yuugi passing made a knot tighten within in his chest, and tears build up behind his eyes. This cat had been with him his entire life... But he was getting old, whether he showed it or not. It probably wouldn't be much longer now...

He laughed quietly as his _aibou _moved to nestle himself in the shape of Atem's armpit and elbow, which circled comfortably around him. The cat leaned forward, and purred loudly, before licking Atemu's cheek. The teen gave a disgruntled sound, craning his head away. "Ech, Yuugi! Gross!" he laughed, before gently using a hand to draw the cat's head closer, and pressing a kiss to his fuzzy head.

"I love you, Aibou. _Oyasumi_."

And with that, Atemu drifted off into a dreamless sleep, with Yuugi curled up against his side.

The feline's amethyst eyes glinted brightly in the darkness of the teenager's bedroom, casting a glance to the skylight at the opposite wall. He gave a little sigh, but remained awake to stand vigil over his friend throughout the night.

And, if one were to listen closely, they would have heard that little cat speak to the unconscious teen, a gentle, "_Oyasumi_, my Pharaoh..."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <strong>**_Konami_****. I simply own the ****_plot _****of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.**

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.**

**_~ Fallen_**

* * *

><p>I seem to like cats, huh? XD<p>

Annyways... don't forget to review and vote on the poll in my profile, if you haven't already! ^^

Have a good day!


	7. Kindred - Kindred

Ok guys, I know that this isn't choice on the Poll, but this is going to be a side-project of sorts. It's a collaboration/round-robin fanfiction I'm going to be writing with PaRaDiCe93! It'll be a first-person POV story, with PaRaDiCe93 (a.k.a. Nickey) writing chapters from Yami's POV, and myself writing Yuugi's! ^^

Not sure when the actual STORY will be posted, seeing as how we're both busy with our projects that are already in-the-works, but I personally hope it will be soon! ^^

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Teaser #7<span>**

**Title:** _Kindred_

**Pairing(s):** _Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

**Genre:**_ Angst, Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural, Tradegy_

**Rating:**_ T - M_

**Summary:** _In a world where every human has their own spirit - or Ka - monster, the friends Ryou, Malik, and Yuugi are freaks amongst a WORLD of freaks. With power and magical abilities beyond that of an average person, they have been hidden away and sheltered their entire lives. But, when a test to find one's soulmate, known as the "Kindred Match" program, comes up with less-than-desired results, and the three "Hikaris" are Matched with three equally-powerful, dangerous men known as the "Yamis" - leaders of a revolutionist group called the Outcasts - their worlds are turned upside-down. With a power-hungry man looking to harness the powers of Light and Darkness for world domination, the ever-looming threat of discovery, and death hanging over their heads, the three have an ultimatum within their new home in the Undergrounds of Domino City: Adapt, or perish._

_ With the help of seven strange, magical items, can they triumph over the discord that has become their new lives?_

_ Or will they fall victim to the very thing that may also be their salvation?  
><em>

**Chapters Written: **_None_

**Teaser Word Count:** _1,937_

* * *

><p><em>Kindred<em>

* * *

><p><em>Run, run, run!<em> my head screamed to me, _Don't stop; just keep running! _I was well-aware of my surroundings: The cracked, concrete back-roads and alleyways of New Domino City around me, the large, skyscraper-like office buildings and corporations towering above. The five other sets of pounding feet that surrounded me. But, mostly, I was aware of the sirens.

Sirens, and glimpses of flashing lights - red, white, and blue - as they strobed from patrol cars as they sped along the streets. We had decided to keep far away from the main roads, seeing as how the six of us - Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and myself - were now considered fugitives from the law. So, we slunk through darkened alleys and disused paths crafted of asphalt and gravel, long in need of roadwork and maintenance.

My brothers and I followed along behind our darker counterparts silently, trusting them to guide us to safety. The microbe collars around our necks may no longer be functional, but that didn't mean we were still non-traceable. Yes, they had no electrical current running through them, ready to shock and discipline at the smallest behavioral flaw, but there were still officers flooding the streets like roaches in a run-down housing complex. Looking for us. Seeking us out, with an entire arsenal of options at-hand. K-9 units, roadside and neighborhood watches, news and radio broadcasts, television announcements. On foot, in a vehicle, in the very air above us.

Man, machine, animal, Ka...

It only seemed to strike me then. That no matter what...

We would _never _be safe. We could _never_ stop running.

My newly re-established bond with my own Ka-Monster tingled with this alertness, this slowly mounting panic. I heard, and somehow _felt_, the soothing rumble of Arceus' growl within my mind. I gave a tiny sigh between my gasps for air. Gods, how I had missed my soul-partner. Though I had never been able to fully summon Arceus into the material plane, though I had never bonded our souls as one being, therefore had never truly _seen _the creature for what he was... I knew I could trust him. Ever since our Bonding, I knew I could trust him.

I looked up sharply as Yami made an abrupt turn, leading deeper into the back-roads, farther into uncharted territory and darkened alleyways. Had we not just aided in one another's escape from that _God awful _place, I would've been suspicious of his motives. After all, what other reason would three strong, rugged, practically _savage _men with the entirety of the Shadow Realm at their disposal have to be leading three males who were the exact _opposite _of them down a dark alley, away from any and all eyes? I can assure you that it wouldn't be for a friendly chat.

But these men were different from any other slime-balls I had come into contact with. And, apparently, the ringleader of three of the most powerful, dangerous beings in the entire _world _was the one I was destined to be with. My Kindred Spirit. This man, with a name as dark as his Attribute, tanned skin, chiseled body, wild hair (so very similar to my own), and intimidating eyes the color of blood and fire. I just can't help but to wonder... How could someone such as myself be destined to stand by the side of such a man? Obnoxious and arrogant and insensitive and rude as he may tend to be, he was still my Kindred.

My ideal, perfect match.

The Yami to my Hikari.

My other half.

Lashing out at those guards back at the laboratories had been on pure instinct - a Kindred fighting for their mate. Any other would have done the same - Hell, by the look in both Malik and Ryou's eyes, I could tell that if those men had gone even a _step _closer to Marik or Bakura, and they would have done the same thing! I shuddered at the pure, unadulterated _wrath _I had felt, that Arceus had felt. The feeling, a carnal, instinctive _need _to protect what was _mine _and mine _alone_ surging through me... It was something I had never felt before.

I had never once thought I was capable of such _violence_. And yet, I had torn into that man's flesh like a starving predator taking down its prey.

The only difference is that my urge to kill wasn't from hunger.

That, and the man was still alive when the six of us had fled... _Barely_. But still, alive...

If it lasted, anyways.

We all, eventually, fell into a quick walk, and I took the moment to fully observe my surroundings.

The streets were in shambles - cracked, faded, worn by the elements. The buildings were in no better shape. Everything seemed to sag on its foundation, with deep cracks in the surface, windows, patches of brickwork, even entire _walls _had gone missing. Sheets upon sheets of ivy, moss, and lichen had taken root over them, crawling up the frames towards what little sunlight could penetrate a smog-covered sky. There were large, dark gray clouds, rolling in every direction. Shadows were thick and darker than what seemed physically possible. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear the scuttling of animals. With Arceus' senses, still in-tuned to my own after my brief relapse of control back at out former prison, the scents and sounds from every which way around me were disorienting, my body throwing away all reason spread by my mind as it tried to absorb every little detail of these new surroundings.

I followed behind the others wordlessly, head tossing and turning as I observed this strange place. I saw from the corner of my eye, something dark shift amongst the rubble of this empty place. My curiosity peaked, and I paused, gaze never leaving that peculiar spot...

I wanted to go check it out.

_What do you think, Arceus? _I questioned my Ka-Monster quietly, wanting a second opinion on the matter. _Should we?_

I heard him give a small hum in reply, his voice rumbling throughout my head. I could picture him, as if he were standing next to me, tilting his head and snorting softly. _What is it? _he questioned quietly back, echoing my own musings. My own curiosity was bad enough, but combine it with that of a dragon's? There was absolutely no way I _wasn't_ going to inspect this unknown object in the shadows! Of course, I understood the dangers - I had no idea who or _what _this thing was. I would have to be cautious.

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the figures of my companions slowly ambling away from me, not noticing my distraction. My blunt nails sharpened slightly into claws as I willed a fragment of Arceus' power to myself, for defensive reasons. I looked back to where the figure had slunk to, nodding silently to myself. _Just a quick look, and then we'll go catch up with them! No harm done, right?_

_Be careful_, was the only response I received.

_I will._

With a final glance over my shoulder at the others, I quickly approached the dark alley, littered in grime and fallen debris - perfect for something to hide behind. I craned my head, peeking around a slab of free-standing wall, into the remnants of what was - mostly likely - once a store, of sorts. "_Ko... Kon'nichiwa_?" I murmured quietly. "Is someone back here?"

There was silence...

And then a battle cry.

Something - or someone, I wasn't sure - struck out at me with a yell. I felt this thing tackle me to the ground, a hand going to my throat. I gave an instinctive snarl as Arceus mentally yelled _Danger!_ and summoned up Arceus' claws to my own body, sinking them into the shoulders of this person. We rolled and tussled on the ground, and I shoved him away, scrambling to my feet.

What felt like a leg swept behind my knees, and I fell down upon a pile of debris.

Something entered my leg. An unwilling scream of pain left my lungs. A hand clasped over my mouth, trying to muffle the sound.

"Who the heck 're you?!" a voice snarled, and blonde hair was one of the only things I could register. Right now, I could only look down, and study the source of my agonizing pain: a twisted, rusting piece of jagged metal, sunk into the flesh of my leg. I could already see crimson blood seeping out onto the concrete.

There was a roar.

"_GET OFF OF HIM_!"

The weight across me left, and I took the chance to gasp in a breath of air, the pain sending a shock to my system, making me hyperventilate, exhaling in tense, quiet moans of pain. There was the sound of struggle, followed by... an argument?

Soft hands closed over my shoulders, and gently turned my body, shifting the weight off of my wound. I blinked through the pained tears that swam within my eyes, to be met with burning crimson. My hands gripped at the arms of this person, wanting some sort of purchase within my new pain. Arceus, still alert and angered by my assault, took partial control, making my hands clench against my will, claws sinking into flesh. I heard a grunt of pain, and a soft growl.

"Yuugi, relax, it's me!" said Yami's voice. I gasped quietly, trying to will my hands to relax. They only gripped tighter.

_Arceus, __**stop**__!_ I demanded sharply, before my Ka relinquished its hold over my body, and I went limp against Yami's form, who cradled me close. "It hurts!" I groaned quietly, "It hurt it hurts it _hurts_!" A hand ran soothingly through my hair, and I felt Yami nuzzle at my neck in an attempt to make me relax. It worked, thankfully, and I took a deep breath.

"_Gomen_," was the quick whisper, before the object lodged inside my leg was abruptly _yanked_. I gave a short shriek, teeth gnashing closed. Dear Ra, above, it hurt like a _bitch_! But the metal piece was now gone, and I was trying my best to be thankful for that.

"Gods, I-I'm so sorry, Yams!" I heard an accented voice ramble, "But how was I sp'osed ta' know he was wit' _you_? Ya've been gone for _forevah'_! How was I sp'osed ta' know if he was wit' those slime-balls dat took you, Marik, and Bakura, or not?"

There was a sharp growl. "You could have _grown some balls and asked him_, instead of attacking right off the bat, you fucking _**baka**_!" my Kindred snarled. I could feel his strong, tan arms hugging me close as I struggled to relax again, pulses of white-hot pain pulsing up my leg and spine. I tugged quietly at Yami's arm, to get his attention, as I didn't trust myself to speak. He looked down at me, before I felt his arms suddenly slip beneath me, and I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"Come on," he said curtly, now holding me bridal-style to his chest, "We need to get him to Ishizu."

"Yeah," comes a somewhat-uncertain voice, before Yami turns, and begins walking. It was the way my friends had headed when I went to go investigate that figure that attacked me... My head swims with a suddenly need for sleep. I lay my head on Yami's shoulder, feeling so... safe.

"Don't worry, Yuugi," I hear him say before unconsciousness takes me, "Just hold on. We're going home..."

_Home...?_ I think blandly, _Home sounds... nice..._

_Yes, _I hear Arceus murmured back, _Yes, it does._

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <strong>**_Konami_****. I simply own the ****_plot _****of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.**

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.**

**_~ Fallen_**

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review, vote, and go check out PaRaDiCe93 and her own works! They are quite good, if I do say so myself! ^^<p> 


	8. Hospital For Souls - Voices

**Teaser #8**

**Title:** _Hospital For Souls  
><em>

**Pairing(s):** _Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

**Genre:**_Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural_

**Rating:**_ T (possible raise to M)  
><em>

**Summary: **_Ever since Yuugi was a small child, he has heard voices in his head. The most common is that of a boy he has dubbed as "Yami", who has been his rock throughout the years. As he grew older, voices grew into visions, and visions developed into seeing actual people that no one else can. Yuugi's family has known about these voices, as well, but had merely played it off as childish imagination when he was younger. But when Yuugi admits to them that he believes he can speak to the dead, his parents are angered and frightened. The next day, they have him carted off to a mental institution! Will Yuugi be able to survive in this dismal place? Or will he truly fall to insanity during his admittance?_

**Chapters Written: **_None_

**Teaser Word Count:** _706_

* * *

><p>"Yuugi... Who were you talking to last night?" asked a young woman, in her late twenties. A young boy, sitting at the kitchen table with a sheet of paper and a pack of crayons, looked up. His purple eyes sparkled with youthful innocence. He smiled.<p>

"I was talkin' ta' Yami," he replied, as if it were obvious, giving a tiny giggle as he spoke.

Aishita Mutou blinked, confusion and concern filling her. Maybe Yami was what he had decided to name a plush toy? "Sweetie... what is Yami?" She brushed a strand of dark hair behind one ear, her gray-lavender eyes silently pleading that the boy would reply with it just being a toy...

"He's my friend," the five-year-old replied.

"Yes... but what is he, dear?"

"Not _what_, Mama!" Yuugi giggled, as if his mother were playing some silly joke, "Yami is a _he_. He calls me _aibou_!" The boy beamed and hugged himself gently, looking giddy and joyful. Aishita blinked, her concern rising.

For the past few months, now, Yuugi had been telling his family about his... 'friends'. Each night, either she, or Yuugi's father or grandfather would wake in the dead of night to Yuugi's voice or laughter. And when they'd go to his room to check on him, he would be wide awake, staring at some space on the wall, or an empty spot on the bed in front of him, and just... talking. It wasn't anything... _too_ concerning, what was being said. Just simple things, like how the day had been, or what this invisible person liked to do, or if they had any friends or family somewhere else. And when he was asked about it the next morning, he would just giggle and say his friends couldn't sleep, and they had wanted to talk.

At first, the family had only brushed it off as mere imaginary friends, but over time, the subject matter of Yuugi's 'conversations' grew more and more... worrisome.

He began to talk about what the 'friends' were saying. It would be that they missed somebody, or wished they could have said their goodbyes to someone. Or, more disturbingly, vivid details into how this friend had _died_. Aishita's father, Sugoroku, had decided to ask Yuugi about these friends one day. The man had a fairly open mind, and personally believed that Yuugi may have been "_sensitive to energies around us that most people could not see_," whatever that meant.

He had questioned the five-year-old one day as he was drawing at the kitchen table, just as he was now, and asked him if he... could see things others couldn't. If these friends of his looked... peculiar, in any sort of way.

"I don't know," the boy had replied, still doodling away, "They don't have any looks. I just hear their voices in my head when we talk."

This had been _beyond_ alarming to Aishita and her husband, Daichi. Hearing voices in his head? Surely that was not _normal_ for a boy his age! Imaginary friends, or not!

But Sugoroku had calmed them, simply saying that, either Yuugi was still developing these special "senses" of his, or it was just childish imagination, and nothing to worry about.

But they _did_ worry. What if something _was _wrong with their little boy, and ignoring the problem would only make it worse over time?

Aishita glanced over to her only child, who was still happily drawing, scribbling out a picture with the colored crayons, and oblivious to his mother's concerning gaze. She stopped as her lilac eyes browsed over what he was drawing.

It was of a person who looked remarkably similar to Yuugi. The character seemed to have white, or very pale, skin, with spiky black hair tipped in red, and a golden fringe. The only difference was that this fringe had three or so smaller pieces shooting up into the black-and-red spikes. That, and the person was dressed in what seemed to be a light-green medical gown, and had...

A shiver ran down Aishita's spine.

_This person had red eyes_.

"Yuugi..." she murmured quietly, motioning to the picture, "Who is that?"

Yuugi looked to his mother, to his drawing, and back again. He giggled cutely, and smiled wide.

"That's Yami, Mama."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor gain profit from anything within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime are (c) to Kazuki Takahashi and <strong>**_Konami_****. I simply own the ****_plot _****of stories/Teasers written and posted within this collection, and gain no commercial/financial profits from this.**

**Please do not plagiarize, steal, copy, or claim any of these stories as your own.**

**Please do not post, and/or use any of these stories without my direct permission.**

**_~ Fallen_**

* * *

><p>Yeah, this one's short, but I love it, all the same *heart*<p>

Honestly, I'm REALLY excited to start writing this one! ^^


	9. Shadows and Spirits - Soft and Mild

This is a little excerpt from the second chapter of a story I am currently working on called _Shadows Lost and Spirits Wild_. I have an entire chapter outline written for this one - there will be twenty-one, plus a prologue. It'll be posted sometime after I finish up _Resurrection_. Also, just a note, I'm trying to make a small outline/organizer for _Metamorphosis_ and _Only Human_ as well, to help gather my thoughts and break this God-awful writer's block I have for them... I really do hope to bring them out of hiatus soon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teaser #9<strong>

**Title:** _Shadows Lost and Spirits Wild_

**Pairing(s):** _Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

**Genre: **_Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural_

**Rating:** _T (Possible M)_

**Full Summary: **_When Zorc Necrophades, ruler of the Shadow Realm, threatens the balance between the worlds of the Living and the Dead, King and Queen of the Light Realm – also called the Aether – have no choice but to give up an Angel of the Dark One's choosing to keep the peace. But when a scorned incubus, heir to the Shadow Kingdom, takes away the Aether's own heir, Angel Atemu, as compensation, all – including the newly-enslaved Atem – assume he has nothing but defilement and ill intent for their world's purest Light. However, could this really be the demon's intentions? And could there be more history between the damned and divine than he previously thought?_

**Chapters Written:** _3 of 22_

**Teaser Word Count: **_1,484_

* * *

><p><em>Soft and Mild<em>

* * *

><p>A stale, bitter breath of air lightly tousled Atem's wild, tri-colored hair. His clustered, golden bangs fluttered and framed over his angular features attractively. The angel's crimson eyes were closed, his brows furrowed as his mind raced with thoughts of everything, yet nothing, all at the same time. I had been mere days since the Choosing, and already thoughts of home were trying their best to escape him. A resentful, forlorn scowl crossed his tan face, emotions clotting in his chest.<p>

That blasted ceremony. The one where he, heir to the Aether Kingdom, had been chosen as tribute to the demon king Zorc Necrophades, in recompense for another one thousand years of peace between the Shadow and Light Realms. He had been ripped away from his home, his title, his friends and family, his _afterlife_. An eternity of well-deserved peace and happiness, or so he'd been told. Angels hardly ever retained the memories of their previous lives, in fear of burdening a consciousness that deserved the rest they were receiving. Or, in the cases of the Reborn, their next incarnation on the Mortal Plane. So, Atemu didn't remember what he had done to deserve this eternity. But, by his standing back at home, he must have been a great man when in the world of the living.

He didn't _deserve_ this. It was all the angelic prince could think. He should be at home, in the palace, relaxing on his bed of cloud and silk, kicking back with a book to read while he basked in the warmth of the air and Ra's sun. Playing feather-tag, and practical jokes with Jounouchi and Honda, helping Anzu guide Reborn souls to their bodies on Earth, sitting in the dining hall with his mother and father, or just flying through the fresh, clean air. Feeling the _freedom_ of his afterlife spent in harmony. Not... _here_.

Stuck in an old, worn-looking, Gothic-style castle under a dark red-and-burgundy overcast of absolute _nothing_. Forced to inhale the vile atmosphere that reeked of brimstone and hatred and sin, settling thick and heavy into his lungs. Feeling the dead chill in the air as it seemed to seep into the pores of his ethereal flesh. In the Aether, something as silly as breathing had been a mere instinct brought on from a soul's living days. He didn't _have_ to breathe. He just _liked_ to. It was a nice feeling. Even something that had once been so vital as eating and sleeping had become trivial. He could have gone another three-thousand years holding his breath, without consuming a crust of bread, a droplet of water, or so much as a microsecond of slumber. But in the Shadow Realm, all of it was... very, _very_ real. As real as a life after death could seem. He'd gone only a few days' worth of fasting, and already his belly roared and pined away in hunger, while his throat had run dry and raw. He had hardly slept a wink, either. It was taking a toll, and his pure, snowy-white wings sagged in tired, messy folds upon his back and shoulders as a result.

Is this what living was like? It must have been better than this fate...

Oh, wait. It _was_.

Because here, in the darkness, no matter how many millennia one would go without sustenance or slumber... _you wouldn't die_. Atemu could only imagine how much of a Godsend something like death would be when suffering like this in the mortal world.

But, now, he was doomed to suffer a fate that he had not deserved.

All by the clawed hands of that... that _demon_.

His hands curled into fists on the chiseled stone railing he stood behind, lining a large, half-circle balcony extending from his current bedchambers. At least he had _some_ sort of privacy in this place...

"Oh, Atem~!" sang a sickly-sweet voice. The angel bit his bottom lip.

So much for his moment of sanctity.

He didn't turn around. He didn't even twitch a single feather to accept the existence of the creature behind him. He could practically _feel_ the smirk that curled over the demon's lips. "I do hope you're not thinking about jumping, Atem, dear-" he _was_, but the demon didn't have to know about that "-because no matter how far you fall, you won't die. You'll experience the horridly agonizing, soul-crippling pain as your body breaks on impact with the ground, yes, but not death. So, save yourself the trouble and the spell-casters the energy spent on fixing you up, alright?"

Not a spiritual cell on the Egyptian's body moved in acknowledgment. He felt the dark aura of the demon relax next to him. "Hello~?" trilled that deceiving voice, soft and filled with temptation. The drawn-out "_o_" made an unnerved shiver want to roll down his spine. Instead, he merely shifted his bright, feathered wings, frowning deeply. There was an amused "_humph_" at his right as the one who had brought him to this hell gave his own version of a chuckle. It was surprisingly low, rolling, and sultry. "You really shouldn't wear such an expression, lovely," he cooed with false honey-sweetness in his voice, "It mars your beautiful face."

"I grow tired of being the source of your amusement, demon," Atem spoke finally, eyes still fixed straight ahead, at the horizons of crumbled cobblestone pathways, and dilapidated homes made of cracking stone. "You've an entire Kingdom beneath you to entertain yourself with. Why waste time, to cast your false doting upon me?"

There was another, breathy laugh. "So formal," he crooned teasingly, before adding, "Maybe, you're the only one I can find that's interesting enough to deserve my time, hmm?"

Atem scoffed, finally turning a glare to the creature at his right.

He was posed with both elegance and sensual charm, hands and elbows braced against the banister with his curving hips swaying slowly out behind him. The long, talon-like nails of his fingers dragged slightly against the stone, leaving behind pale lines in their wake. Slender legs leaned forwards, to press most of the weight of his body at his front. His pale, alabaster skin almost seemed to _glow_ with an unearthly radiance that one of _his_ stature most certainly did_ not_ deserve to have. With him being so close, Atemu could take in the finer details of his face and physique much more easily.

His ears were slightly pointed at the tips, while his jaw and cheekbones were rounded, yet still held hints of definition to them. They made him look youthful, though his aged soul shone in almost unrealistically wide, violet eyes. Dare he think that a sort of wisdom hung within those churning, seductive purple depths. Black, maroon, and gold hair spiked so much like Atem's own – the only difference was that, where Atem had a few standing to run through the base, the demon's only fell to cluster around his face. Two small, spiraled horns jutted from the masses of ebony-and-maroon, both only about four inches long, just barely outreaching his crown of hair. Lips were soft-looking, pale yet healthy, teeth sharpened into slight fangs, and his long, slender tail curling around one leg laxly, with the arrowhead tip tucked into the mouth of his buckled shoes. Large, feathery wings, stained with his impurity folded loosely over his back. They were darker than a night without a moon or stars. Dark leather clothing clung to his figure in all the right ways, but the man refused to let his mind wander. He was an _angel_, after all. He refused to let his thoughts be tainted so easily by this _demon_. Never mind his kind's... talents, for letting pure hearts wander.

He _was_ an incubus, after all. No other demon could hold such unearthly beauty in this evil, lifeless place. Asides from the tail, small horns, and coal-colored wings, there was hardly a visual hint that he was anything other than a very beautiful, maybe even Gods-sent, soul.

Crimson eyes narrowed in on the one who had chosen this fate for him.

The incubus only seemed to be amused by his aggression. "Ooh, so the heir of Aether has a dark side, after all?" he teased with a playful air, but Atemu could only hear mockery. "And I thought you were the purest, most forgiving spirit of your Realm. After all, it was by your convincing that King Akhenamkhanen allowed nearly two hundred tarnished souls to be given Redemption, the past three-thousand years. Not an easy feat, given the old soul's bullheaded stubbornness."

"You speak as if you actually _know_ me," Atem snorted back, posture straightening whilst the demon of seduction kept his suggestive pose. He gave a laugh, as if there were a hidden irony to the situation that the forsaken angel didn't quite grasp.

"So naïve, even now," he sighed, almost whimsically, "Atemu, dear... e_veryone_ in the Shadow Realm knows _you_.

* * *

><p>I'm positive that by now, you all know the incubus' identity, but I swear there's a reason as to why I avoided adding a name. But, that's later in the chapterstory... so you guys have no choice but to wait! XD

Personally, I'm actually VERY excited for this one - I was over the moon when I finished the chapter outline! X3

Also, I was thinking about stepping out of my comfort zone for this one and adding a lemon, or at least a lime. Opinions? Would you guys want to read it?

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? Reviews = love!<p> 


	10. Mockingbird - Like Falling in Love

_I've been wanting to write a story with this particular subject for quite some time, now - but now, I finally have a plot to go along with the idea! XD_

_I'm SUPER excited to start on this one! Like... you guys have no idea! I kind of have a huge obsession with wings and flying (which I'm sure some of you are beginning to notice, *laughs*), I seriously think I was a bird or something in a previous life. But, hey, this love/obsession is only fueling more ideas for more stories for all of you to enjoy! I've started a poll - and yes, this one will actually be followed through with, LOL - and I want you lovely readers to vote, on which two stories you want me to work on next! It will have each of the ten stories that are sampled in this little collection, as well as some of my hiatus stories that are already posted. Who knows? Maybe it'll motivate me to, y'know, actually sit down and work on the damn things! XD_

_Oh, and btw: the little line of text in parenthesis at the end of the story summary is an excerpt for a... poem, of sorts, that I wrote purely for the organization and plot of this story. Just a little Fun Fact. X3_

_OK, that's all for now! Enjoy the Teaser! :)  
><em>

_~Fallen_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teaser #10<strong>

**Title:** _As the Mockingbird Cries  
><em>

**Pairing(s):** _Blindshipping (Atemu/Yuugi)_

**Genre: **_Angst, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural_

**Rating:** _K+ - __T (Possible M)_

**Full Summary: **_Since birth, Yuugi has been sickly and weak - so much so, that most of his childhood was spent in a hospital room. All of his life, he had dreamt of his Day of Awakening, where a fragment of his soul would manifest from his body, in the form of wings to fly upon the skies with. But, when the one thing he wants most doesn't happen, it leaves the boy shattered and seemingly without a reason to fight the ailments that had confined him for the majority of his life. And things only get worse, when his "Wingless" status attracts nothing but trouble for him as he grows up. But, in a twist of Fate, Yuugi meets Atemu Muran, an exchange student from the country of Egypt. Within him, Yuugi discovers that there is more to freedom than flight. And that maybe - just maybe - he can find a new reason to fight._

_"Hope! the mockingbird cries, Yes, an unsullied seedling of hope hath been planted in thy breast; Oh, dear, beautiful light, please guide this lost soul through the darkness; Give me strength to stand once more!"_

**Chapters:** _?_

**Teaser Word Count: **_2,552_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ As the Mockingbird Cries ~<br>_**

_Like Falling in Love_

* * *

><p>Dusk painted the building of Domino City High School in warm, muted tones of fire and blood. The sky, itself, looked as if a match had been put to it, setting the horizon ablaze with striking shades of crimson, orange, pale yellow, and even a bit of purple, as the twilight sky drew closer and closer. The air was warm and the clouds matched the serene atmosphere, looking like scarcely-toasted marshmallow puffs circling the great flames of the setting sun. It was an almost pinkish hue, and it was absolutely mesmerizing. It would have been even more so, had the occupants of the rooftop not known that these dazzling colors were caused by years of collected smog from pollution, staining their atmosphere in those unnaturally gorgeous hues.<p>

The concrete squares, like large, patchwork tiles, were spaced symmetrically apart from one another, their otherwise bland, grayish hue turning to an almost earth-like color under the setting sun. The metal of a chain-link fence, surrounding the rooftop's perimeter, glinted and gleamed with an almost painful luminosity, reflecting the end-of-the-day colors back to their source, as well as into the pairs of gem-colored eyes that belonged to the two – and, at the moment, _only _ – occupants that sat along the thin edge left between the building's highest surface, and the cold, hard ground that lay in wait a towering four stories below them.

A lukewarm breeze slid through the air, playfully tossing the jagged, gold bangs that framed Yuugi's forehead, snagging the ends of his sharp ebony-and-maroon spikes, and making the fabric of his navy school uniform give a miniscule ripple as it tried to fly along with the wind. The attire of Atem, seated right beside him, seemed to be doing the same thing. The only difference being, however, the soft, silky fluttering sound that emanated from his back. A sound caused by the two large, bronze-feathered wings that sprouted from there.

He watched for a moment, as the ruby-eyed male leaning forward ever-so-slightly, resting his hands on either side of his thighs, eyes becoming lidded in a sort of bliss, as the gentle wind massaged its way through the wispy fibers and follicles of each plume, surely stretching and kneading at every last, semi-hollowed bone, and tightly-corded strand of muscle that wrapped within the magnificent wings. His purple eyes traced down every sun-stained piece, admiring the beauty that made up Atemu's plumage. They were large, and Yuugi knew his full wingspan was easily twenty feet, altogether. The large, hawk-like feathers were partially folded, showing their bronze topsides, striped horizontally in a deep, brown-black. The underside, however, was a soft mix between gold-cream, and ivory.

Yuugi blinked, reserved, before looking blindly back to the steady sunset with a sigh. And, it was just his luck, to see a group of five people – probably around his age, but then again, the distance between him and the little flock made it hard to tell – loft up into the sky, and join the wind in its careless dance. He saw flashes of falcon-brown, dove-gray, cardinal-red, jay-blue, and a myriad mixture of macaw-like colors on the wings of these people. Even from so far away, he could easily make out the beautiful feathers from the less-than-stellar dusk skies. His hand clenched into a fist over the concrete, and his eyes glared at nothing in particular, while his legs dangled over empty space. A brief flash of memory popped into the teen's mind, but he payed little attention.

He had no fear of falling, because he knew Atem would be there to catch him before he hit the ground. And, if he didn't... well, maybe Yuugi would finally sprout those wings everyone his age and up – besides him, that is – seemed to have.

The Egyptian beside him blinked, fiery irises turning in his direction, though his body did not move. Yuugi could feel the slightly-taller male studying him for a moment, taking in the slump of his shoulders, and slouched posture in his spine. Then, there was a spark of realization, and he looked away, unsure on how to soothe his companion with this particular... situation.

The situation being, that every single person, from the age of ten and onwards, seemed to be sporting a pair of fully-feathered wings. While Yuugi, aged seventeen, had yet to sprout even a single puff of down.

Internally, the thought made Yuugi cringe and howl with frustration. He excelled in his studies. He knew the name of every last feather on the body, each string of muscle, and every single bone fragment. He knew how to tell one's health or physical maturity, and he could practically read someone's life story from a single _strand_ of fluff! He knew all the medical terminologies, the illnesses, and handicaps, the disabilities with wings he had studied in spare time, trying to find _some_ reason as to why, under Ra's sun, he couldn't seem to just _grow_ his own!

He was a gifted, hard-working student, with an observant, creative mind. But when it came to the most basic of physical tests – _sprouting a pair of fucking wings_ – he was a complete and utter _failure_! He had slaved and toiled since day one, working hard to prepare his small body for that joyous day known as the Awakening, where his soul would send a shard of itself from his body, and with it, bless him with that beautiful gift known as flight. And it would take practice, he knew, especially with how weak he had been as a child, but the youth had been relentless, vowing that one day, he'd finally be more than a pitiful, sickly fledgling.

And then, the day of his tenth birthday arrived, and then the eleventh passed by. Followed by the twelfth, the thirteenth, fourteenth, and so on, until this point. Every day later, he grew more and more discouraged. For Yuugi was not granted those beautiful things he had looked forward to and worked for and _craved_ his entire life. No-one had ever been more _born_ to fly than Yuugi had been. And yet... all of his bed-ridden childhood, either by bullies or by illness, all of his days spent in hospital rooms and on examination tables or in quarantined rooms in his own home, where not even the woman who had birthed his frail body could touch him... All of those countless, lonely days, he had looked forward to the time where he could be just like the other kids.

Strong, happy, _free_.

He bit his lip, eyes shielded by his lightning-bolt bangs, as the urge to cry made his throat burn. He swallowed, firmly but quietly, and wet his lips before daring to break the silence.

"Atem...?" he murmured, catching said boy's attention, as he glanced over to the smaller, paler child, "What... What's it like?"

He could sense the confusion in the air, before the other teenager even had a chance to reply with a puzzled, "What's _what_ like?"

Yuugi took a shallow breath, peering over at his tan friend with one eye, peeking through the sheets of his golden fringe. There was almost a shy quality to his voice when he spoke. "Flying," he said meekly, before giving a small shrug. "I mean, at this point," the adolescent mumbled, "it's not entirely likely that I'll ever get my own, so..." His voice tapered off, eyes looking away from him again, to stare at the folded hands in his lap.

There was a saddened glint to the other's eyes at his friend's words, and his voice was almost... hesitant. Yes, Yuugi had been the one to bring up the subject... but Atemu couldn't help but feel as if he were only rubbing the fact that the boy was a Wingless in his face, by flaunting about with his fancy feathers, feeling the wind as it caressed his being, and the surge of pure power and adrenaline and _freedom_ that flying brought to him. "Well, uh..." the Egyptian murmured, looking back to the setting sun, which was just beginning to brush against the line of the horizon. "Flying is... different, for everyone, really. It just... depends on what you'd want to know, I think..."

"Everything," Yuugi chimed in, trying to keep that instinctive irritation at bay at the indirect reminder of his physical hindrance, "Anything. Whatever you _can_ tell me." He breathed deeply. "I want to know... everything I'm missing out on. What it feels like, how it sounds, smells, and tastes..." He saw another look of befuddlement cross Atem's features at that last sentence, silently asking Yuugi to elaborate. He sighed, shoulders huffing with the movement. "I've found that... people send so much time, with their heads up in the clouds... that they've forgotten about... everything they leave behind on the ground." There was a slight ache in his chest, a shard of the loneliness from his past rearing its head. "Everything has a unique sense to it. Like how you can smell the weight of water in the air before it rains. Or how the storm sounds, or how the lightning and thunder in the air makes your skin feel all tingly..." His fingers twitched, the movement just barely catching Atemu's eyes, as they studied the wingless mystery before him. "Or... how the taste of antiseptic that sticks to your tongue, when you breathe in at a hospital..." He swallowed, resisting the urge to shake his head, as if it would fling the memories away. "I just want... I, I _need_ to know what it's like. Just so I can understand... why it's meant to be such a big part of my life, but isn't."

Atemu scooted just a little bit closer to his friend, as if the strength in his presence would help perk up Yuugi's mood. And it did work, a little, the smaller admitted to himself. He was half tempted to grab Atemu's hand, now only a foot away, and hold it close.

"Like I said," the boy rumbled again in that deep, purring baritone of his, "It's different for everyone. Some picture it as scary, at first. Others feel stronger, more powerful, and some... well, _some people_ turn into jackasses who have a hankering for picking on those who either can't or won't fight back." Yuugi concealed a flinch by shifting, trying not to take note of the subtle throbbing in his right leg, at the mention of a certain bully he had the displeasure of being acquainted with. All because of his... disability.

Yuugi swung his dangling legs slowly, feeling strangely grounded by the feeling of impact when the heels of his sneakers his the side of the building. "What... What's it like for you?" he asked, voice hardly more than a whisper. His eyes drifted off into space again, and he tried to pretend that he didn't sense the surprise in his friend's gaze as he looked at him.

There was a pause, before Yuugi saw Atem turn his ruby eyes to the horizon in thought, a long sigh dragging from his lungs. Yuugi knew the other was scared of offending or upsetting him, but in all honesty, he would have jumped straight from the rooftop, just to hear the other speak of it. His heart yearned for flight, but it seemed he would have to make due with just... imagining. At least, for now.

"It... Frankly, it's probably one of the greatest feelings in existence," he mumbled, eyes becoming almost drowsy-looking in bliss, "Imagine, even with the weight of the world pressing down on your shoulders, you can still find it in you to jump into open space without fear, and escaping it. At least for a little bit."

Yuugi found himself closing his eyes, trying to picture what Atemu was describing.

"The world, the people in it, every last problem becomes meaningless as it all shrinks beneath you. Like a figurine you can pick up in your hands. The wind whispers and screams in your ears all at the same time, telling you _'just a little higher_', the sky sings, and when you manage to break into the clouds, its like a cool blanket, that still manages to warm you up when you go through them. The air gets thin until each breath feels like a weight is pressing on your chest, and even though the slightest mistake can send you falling to your death, you've never felt more _alive_." A smile curled at both of their lips, though one was more somber than the other. "Even on the darkest days, you can go above the cloud cover, and find the sun, even if you're about to pass out because you can't get enough oxygen, it's worth it... The world is like a movie scene, and you have a front-row seat to watch it roll by."

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open, and he felt an empty, yet fulfilled sensation pour into his skin. Though he couldn't fully grasp just _what_ Atem was describing, he could _try_. And Gods help whoever tried to stop him. Then, Atemu turned to him, and amethyst met garnet. "What do you think it would be like for you, Aibou?" the Egyptian asked, and then it was Yuugi's turn to gaze at the vanishing sunset, tinting his irises a vibrant orchid, "How would it feel? Or sound? Or... taste?" That last comment was a playful tease, laced with a chuckle.

Yuugi lightly elbowed the other in the side, making him huff, before wetting his lips. His eyes were tracking the sun, no matter how much it made them ache, as it sank farther and farther behind the cityscape. "I think... it would sound like a song, that only you could hear," he began, subconsciously leaning towards Atem's form at he spoke. His tone was whimsical, with a touch of longing hiding beneath it. "It'd feel like the chill of winter, but the burn of a hot summer day. Like drinking starlight and sunshine, and life itself. It'd be like a drug – you can never get enough, and you'd always be craving for that next hit of wind to pick you up and take you away from reality. Or like getting a hug when you're alone. Someone making you laugh when you feel like you'll never smile ever again. You're in complete control. You could fly into the Afterlife and greet the Gods, and then be back before sundown that same day."

Yuugi felt Atem's shoulder meet with his own, as the other closed the space between them. He could feel the heat of the other's skin through his uniform jacket, sending a relaxed buzz across the smaller's system, calming his soul like a lullaby.

"I think it would be like falling in love."

He could both hear and see the smile that formed on Atemu's face as Yuugi leaned his head onto that shoulder. Before long, Yuugi felt his friend rest his cheek lightly against his spiky mound of hair. He shivered as a cool breeze brushed over their bodies, then heard the shifting of feathers, as one of Atem's beautiful, bronze-striped wings spread out to encase the pair in their warm, insulated embrace. There was another sigh from the Egyptian, and Yuugi felt the side of a smile against his scalp.

"I think that sounds wonderful, Aibou..."


End file.
